


Albus' Secret

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Cross-Generation Relationship, Custody Battle, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was having a secret affair with Potter’s son, up until the day the boy walked away that is. With no goodbyes, Draco was left to assume Albus had found someone else. Draco is about to find out the <i>real</i> reason behind Al’s leaving… will he be able to handle it or was the boy right to run all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus' Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbeautifullie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbeautifullie/gifts).



> Story written for the group Wizsprogs over at Live Journal. Written for a photo prompt submitted by herbeautifullie
> 
> Story contains slash, cross gen, Mpreg, and sexual content. Do Not Flame Please!! All other warnings are in the tags so please refer to them before reading!! Enjoy!!

[ ](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=154.jpg)

Albus tapped at the metal keys in frustration as it beeped rudely at him and he realized he’d given it the wrong command, again. As much as he loved Muggles, their technology could be exasperating. It’d only been going on near an hour since he’d first tried filling out the requisite online forms for his college application. Al had decided to take some courses at a local campus, with some prodding from his Aunt Hermione but if truth be told, he was really looking forward to them. It felt good to be doing something normal for a guy his age. Lately his life had consisted of mainly soiled diapers and late night bottle feedings. The change would be good for him. _If_ he could get through the application process, that is…

Al suddenly felt a gentle nudging at his knee and a tiny set of fingers appeared suddenly on the laptop’s mouse pad. He couldn’t help but smile down at the little blonde cherub who was trying desperately to help him. Her big blue eyes, so very like her other father’s, tugged at Al’s heart and he reached down to push at a stray curl floating low across her forehead.

“Oh Lindy darling, if daddy can’t figure this dratted machine out then I doubt your six month old brain can, but thank you for trying.” 

Al pushed up the tiny slip of a dress that Adelinda was wearing so he could tickle her round little belly. She let out a sweet gurgle of laughter and Al found himself chuckling along with her. As much as Al’s life wasn’t on the path he might have chosen for himself a year and a half ago, the one thing he never regretted was his daughter. She brought so much joy and happiness to him even if he was all alone to raise her here in America. Granted, being alone was his own fault since Al had made the decision to keep his pregnancy a secret from his former lover.

Al had been scared shitless to find out he was pregnant at a mere seventeen years of age. The situation had only been further complicated by the fact that he’d been pregnant with a much older man’s baby. Not wanting to unravel the man’s stable life, he’d made the hard decision to leave England and come here on his own to have his child in secrecy. Most of his family didn’t even know of Lindy’s existence. His father and Aunt were his saving grace; they’d both helped him through so very much. Al pulled Lindy up into his arms and cradled her at his side as he tried again to get the laptop to work. After about fifteen more minutes, he finally saw the acceptance message light up across the screen. He smiled down at Lindy who immediately smiled back.

“Well Lindy, its official. Your ole dad is a college man.”

The baby laughed and clapped her hands together, almost as if she understood her father which had Albus chuckling along with her. He got up and carried his daughter across the room to change the diaper that was letting off noxious odors. As he was wiping her bottom clean he heard the swooshing of the Floo opening out in the living room. 

“Sounds like your grandpoppie’s here” Al cooed to his daughter, and then he hollered to his father to let him know where they were.

Harry’s face appeared a moment later, just as Al was straightening Lindy’s frock. Harry came close and immediately began making goo-goo eyes at his granddaughter.

“I swear she’s gotten bigger since the last time I was here” Harry stated.

“She’s growing like a weed.” Al gushed as he pulled her up into his arms, “Maybe we should have named you Dandelion instead of Adelinda” 

His joke made his father chuckle.

“So what brings you here in the middle of the week?” he asked his father, taking in his Auror robes.

“It’s your mother.” Harry said in a serious tone.

“What is it? She’s not sick is she?” Al questioned as he handed his daughter over to her grandfather.

Harry took her into his arms and shook his head back and forth. 

“Everyone’s fine Al, it’s just that she’s decided she’d like to visit.” 

“Finally, after all this time?” he said in awe.

“I think she regrets her hasty actions but I told her you might not want to see her.”

Al looked at his father and he saw the glimmer of hope that lay there. How could he deny the man anything after all he’d done for him in the past year and a half?

“It’s okay, she can come, Lindy needs a grandmother. Maybe it’s time we tell the rest of the family as well…” he offered.

A smile broadened out across Harry’s face and he quickly embraced his son. Lindy, who was being gently crushed between them, whined her protest and he quickly pulled away. 

“Well excuse me your highness… we’ll hug later I guess.” Harry said with another playful chuckle.

Albus joined in his laughter as relief swept through him… it was good that Lindy would no longer be kept a secret. He just wondered what would happen if and when Draco found out about her.

************

Scorpius Malfoy, long frame sprawled across a wing backed chair, sat idly in his father’s office. A bemused smirk crossing his face as he watched the older man drown himself in paperwork.

“You really should get out more often…” he said with a lazy drawl.

“Oh really, should I now?” Draco replied without even lifting his eyes to look at his son.

“Yes, you should.” Scorpius proclaimed, pulling himself upright as he spoke.

Scorpius watched as his father scanned a nearby computer monitor, comparing it to something that was written in one of the ledgers he was working on and he let out a long sigh.

“Come on Dad, when was the last time you went out and had some fun?”

Scorpius leaned his hands onto the mahogany desk, waiting for an answer. Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at his grown son. He knew the boy was only trying to help but he didn’t need anyone pestering him about his nonexistent social life, especially not when he had so much business to take care of. The new opening of Wiz Tech’s American campus was demanding all his attention. As Headmaster of Wiz Tech, he had a great deal of responsibility on his shoulders. His layabout son might not be interested in college but many other enterprising young wizards were and it was Draco’s job to oversee the school’s grand opening which was scheduled only two short weeks away.

Scorpius however would not be deterred. He came around the desk, his father’s overcoat in hand and began insistently tugging at him. Draco never could win an argument with the young man and so he found himself being pulled reluctantly into a side along. When they apparated into a local nightclub, Draco began another round of strenuous protest but Scorpius wouldn’t hear of it. He pulled his reluctant father over to the bar and ordered drinks. It wasn’t until they were on a second round of martinis that Scorpius brought up his main reason for pestering his father that evening.

“It’s time you got over him, Father.” Scorpius said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard above the music filling the air.

Draco swallowed back the emotions that were threatening to overcome him as he spoke.

“This really isn’t the proper place to be having this conversation.”

“It never is, no matter where we seem to be when I start it. Father, you have to forget about Albus… I know you cared about him, I did too, but he chose to run away without a word or explanation to either of us.” Scorpius said in a steely voice.

“I’m sure he had his reasons.” Draco stated. 

He’d mulled over those reasons time and again through his mind ever since Al had left him. Draco could only assume that the boy had left because he’d found a younger lover or he’d just grown sick and tired of the old man he’d been secretly wooing for well over six months. The age difference had made it virtually inevitable that Al would leave him; he’d just thought it’d be on better terms than it had been.

“Yeah well whatever they were, its time you got over him and started living your life again!” Scorpius said, his voice raising just an octave as he tried desperately to reason with his father.

“I’m sorry that you don’t approve of how I live my life, Scorpius, but it’s mine to live so if you’d please… just butt out!”

Draco saw a look of hurt in his son’s steel grey eyes and he was almost sorry for the things he’d said. He looked away in embarrassment and took a final gulp of his drink. He knew Scorpius was right but that didn’t stop Draco from ignoring his advice as he had time and time again. As far as he was concerned, this conversation was over and done with! In fact, this was a conversation he never wanted to have again. In the blink of an eye and without a single word said to his son, Draco Disapparated. His departure leaving a frustrated Scorpius to stare at his vacated spot with both anger and sadness.

Just a moment later, Draco reappeared, only this time not at his office. Instead he found himself at home in his bedroom suite. Crossing to the nightstand, he picked up a photo in a gilded frame and stared at it. Watching as the two men in the photo laughed and kissed one another. It had been well over a year since Albus Potter had suddenly disappeared from his life without so much as a proper goodbye, yet he still couldn’t seem to move on. In his wake, the young man had left a burning hole within Draco’s heart that all of London probably could’ve fit into.

“Oh Al… where the fuck are you?” he whispered aloud to no one, a solitary tear beginning to slide slowly down his face.

************

Al lifted Lindy from her playpen, looking down in dismay at the regurgitated formula spattered across her new dress. If he’d learned anything in the past six months raising a child, it was that nothing ever went as planned where they were concerned. Now was a perfect example of that, as Lindy had suddenly decided to spit up all over herself right before her father was about to entertain a group of visitors. Granted, the company they were expecting was all family but still, Al wanted nothing more than to make a good impression considering the current situation. The initial visit with his mother had gone well, almost as if there had been no rift between them. Amidst the hugs and apologies he’d gotten a huge part of his family back, which had spurred him on and he’d set up this impromptu get together. Tonight the entire family would meet Lindy for the very first time and it was leaving Al just a tad bit unsettled and nervous.

He was still in the middle of cleaning and changing his daughter when he heard the Floo swooshing open. _Damn, leave it to his family to be prompt at such an inopportune time!_ He heard his father yell out his name and as he gritted his teeth he reluctantly called him into the back room he shared with Lindy. A moment later his father was poking his head around the corner and he was soon followed by Al’s uncle Ron. As Al turned around, his arms full of his darling baby girl; he could see the look of shock and puzzlement overtaking his uncle’s face.

“Uncle Ron, come meet your great niece.” Al said, a nervous twitch registering in his voice.

“This is the secret you were talking about?” Ron said, turning to Harry with a still incredulous look.

“Yeah, Lindy’s the big secret. She’s Albus’; he gave birth to her.” Harry replied.

“I’d heard about wizards giving birth but never actually knew anyone who’d done it.”

Ron seemed to take the news in stride, but as he reached out to take Lindy he asked the one question Albus really didn’t want to answer.

“Who’s the other father?” 

Al didn’t know what to say to that particular question since he really didn’t want to talk about Adelinda’s father. It hurt far too much to think about the man. Instead of answering, Al did what any self-respecting man would do… he ran straight into the living room to avoid it.

Ron turned to Harry with questioning eyes, “What’d I say?”

“Look Ron, I feel bad enough for keeping Lindy a secret from you for so long, but could you please just forget about who her father is, at least for the time being. I don’t think Al’s ready to discuss it right now.”

Ron didn’t say a word; he just nodded silently before heading into the other room with Lindy in tow.

************

Draco gulped down the remains of his third drink of the evening. The sharp sting of the scotch was slowly helping to burn away his pain. Ever since Scorpius had brought up the subject of Al and moving on, Draco had felt the sharp gouge of an already all-consuming pain even more, like somebody was twisting the knife in further, inch by inch. He knew Scorpius hadn’t meant to cause him any anguish but the boy just didn’t understand how much Draco had really loved his young friend. Oh he’d known about the relationship, Draco hadn’t felt right not confiding in him, but he didn’t know just how much of Draco’s heart had been invested in something that now looked like it had meant absolutely nothing.

It had hurt so much to wake up one day and find Albus gone; disappeared without a trace. He’d tried hard to shrug it off but to no avail and all he’d gotten from the eldest Potter was that Al had gone away on a sudden trip. Something in his demeanor had almost made Draco think that the man had known about them and he hadn’t wanted to pry further. Months had passed without a single owl from Al until finally Draco had had to face the fact that he’d been dumped. From there he’d thrown himself into work and nothing else had mattered. 

Over a year later, he was still no better off from the breakup. In fact, he hid behind the shield of Wiz Tech and the work he did there to guard his broken and fragile heart against any further damage. Right up until Draco’s well-meaning son had talked to him, he’d just tried hard not to think about the youngest Potter and so far, it had worked like a charm. Now it seemed as if fate was stepping in to play a cruel joke on Draco’s misery. In fact, even work wasn’t safe to hide his broken heart behind anymore. He’d known that to be true when he’d all of a sudden come across Al’s registration form for fall classes at Wiz Tech in America…

So no, getting drunk wasn’t the smartest option in the world but right now it was all Draco really had.

************

Albus Potter headed into the main auditorium along with the dozens of other witches and wizards. He took a seat near the front and got himself comfortable, he could only imagine how long they’d be sitting here for opening ceremonies. A half hour had passed of speeches and regurgitated information that was sure to be in the welcoming packets and Al was only half listening to the Dean of Colleges’ speech. He was instead psyching himself up for his first class which Al was actually looking forward to. He’d lucked out and drawn an advanced potions seminar being taught by a very reputable potioneer for first block.

Al was busy rechecking his schedule as the Dean finished his welcome speech and introduced the final guest speaker. It was why he never heard the name as the distinguished blonde man took the podium. Al still wasn’t paying attention; instead he and a guy in the nearby seat were busy comparing schedules. This was fine because Al didn’t need to hear the name or see the face of the man now speaking to know to whom it belonged. He gulped back the shocking surprise as he lifted his head and saw a face from his past that he’d hoped never to see again. His heart began racing as he looked up at Lindy’s other father. Draco’s eyes were scanning the crowd of students and they soon zeroed in on him. Albus tried shrinking down into his seat and hiding behind his notebooks but it did him no good; those steel grey eyes were on him and he knew there was no way of avoiding Draco Malfoy any longer.

************

Draco wasn’t at all sure just why he’d agreed to speak at the new American campus but he was trying hard to convince himself that it wasn’t because of Albus Potter’s application. He’d taken the podium at the end of the introductory speeches and his eyes had almost immediately sought out his ex. He’d found him sitting near the front, his messy black hair and emerald eyes an all too familiar reminder of everything that had been ripped away from him. It had taken everything in him not to run down off the stage and demand an explanation for the man’s sudden disappearance.

Instead he’d focused himself on his speech, welcoming the new students to the campus he’d put so much of his time and effort into building. Regardless, he was still distracted by the young man sitting their staring up at him in shock. That’s when Draco had made a decision… he wasn’t leaving America until he’d had the chance to confront Albus face to face, to find out just why the man had left him with nary a care or a promise. Draco deserved an explanation and he was determined to finally get one…

************

Al felt a nervous rush as he left the auditorium and headed to his first block of classes. He kept looking over his shoulder, positive he’d find Malfoy sneaking up behind him, ready to pounce. He was barely able to concentrate on the classes he’d been looking forward to instead all that he could think about was what he was going to tell Draco. By noon, his nerves were a mess.

It didn’t help any when he turned a corner of the school campus and finally had to see the man face to face. Instead he tried vainly to avoid him by ducking into a nearby classroom only to find it was empty and he was cornered. Draco’s frame hovered in the doorway and he could tell how angry he was by the tone of his voice when he spoke to him.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding yourself all this time. My god, Al, why?”

“I don’t really think that’s any of your business.” Al answered him testily.

Draco glared at him, an ice cold glare. He shocked Al when he crossed the short distance between them and pressed their mouths together. His mouth was warm but demanding and Al felt himself slowly giving in. The kiss lasted no more than a handful of seconds before Draco pulled back. Their frames were still connected and he could feel Draco’s breath heated against his face.

“I think _that,_ makes it my business.” The man said gruffly without releasing him.

Suddenly Al wasn’t sure what to say. None of the scenarios he’d had running through his head had included Draco kissing him like that. He’d expected the man to be angry and hot tempered, physical yes… but more of the hexing his balls off type. He had no defense against something that he’d longed after for months. The man’s touch left him breathless and weak. Draco had always had this effect on him, even when he and Scorpius had been kids, spending summers together at the Manor. Al had never been able to resist the man’s magnetic pull and he’d always wanted him. What had started as a boyhood crush had grown into something altogether different and unforgettable.

Finally, Draco pulled completely away from him and he looked shaken which surprised Al. In all the time he’d known the man, he’d never seen him lose that cool unnatural façade he carried about him, nowhere except the bedroom that is. It was unnerving at best. Draco just stared at him and then without a single word, he left… leaving Al astounded and speechless.

Later as Al slipped through the Floo to home, he was nervous as to what he’d see. His mother and Lindy were sitting happily in the kitchen completely oblivious to what had happened to him earlier. He found it strange and telling that he was just a little disappointed Draco hadn’t chased him home. Letting his school bag slip from his shoulder, he sat on the couch, his head in his hands and his heart in his throat; he let out a huge drawn out sigh. Ginny came away from where she’d been feeding Lindy her dinner and put an arm around her son.

“Al honey, what is it?”

He lifted his eyes to look at her and then he glanced over at his daughter sitting in her highchair and he again sighed heavily.

“He’s here mom… Draco Malfoy is here in America. What the hell am I going to do?” he croaked out in a hoarse voice. 

Al got up and crossed into the kitchen, his heart still racing a mile a minute. Picking up his daughter, he pressed his mouth against her soft hair and he whispered into her ear.

“Oh Lindy darling, daddy really messed up and I’m not sure if there’s any way I can ever fix it.”

************

Draco wasn’t sure what he’d expected to happen when he’d finally found Albus alone. Secretly a part of him had wanted him to react like he had but the larger part had been frightened by it. He’d cornered the man in an empty classroom just before lunch and he’d been so angry and hurt. A part of him had wanted so badly to lash out at the man for leaving him as he had but somehow the part that wanted to hold him and kiss him, wanted to pretend nothing bad had ever happened between them… that part apparently had won out.

He could still remember the taste of Al’s lips upon his own as he’d pressed them hard against his mouth. He’d wanted desperately to kiss him again but he’d been caught off guard when Albus had kissed him back. It had confused him and his desire for so much more had warred with his head and the fact that this man had hurt him so deeply. He hadn’t waited for an explanation as to why Al had run away, hidden in America for all this time. No, like a true coward, he’d been the one to run away this time. 

Draco lay upon the hotel bed with his shirt off, a muddle of images and thoughts cluttering his mind. _Why had Al kissed him?_ If he’d truly stopped loving Draco, then why be so cruel as to allow him hope? Draco turned to look at the picture he’d placed upon a nearby nightstand. He watched the couple snog and then his fingers quietly caressed his bottom lip and he indulged in the memory of this afternoon’s unexpected kiss. He shouldn’t have run away. He should have stayed and heard Al out, there had to be a reason for his disappearance. Draco snuggled himself deeply beneath the covers and he let out a contented sigh. The kiss proved that Al might still care. It was what made Draco now more determined than ever to find Albus Potter and claim him once again… what happened afterwards, well that was completely up to Al.

************

Three days passed and Al didn’t hear a word from Draco. He finally began to relax and hoped that perhaps the other man had decided to give up and go home. He attended classes and spent time with Lindy, not much else to write home about. In fact, Al was just beginning to believe that his life was going back to its staid normal self when he saw Malfoy again. It was just out of the corner of his eye, but he was absolutely sure he saw that telltale blonde hair. When he went back to have another look, Draco was nowhere to be found. Al just chalked it up to his own overactive imagination and went on his merry way.

Albus should have known his luck couldn’t hold out indefinitely. When he ran into Draco at the end of the week, he should’ve known it’d bring him trouble. He should’ve known that Malfoy wouldn’t fight fair.

Draco pushed him up against the nearby wall, immediately leaving him breathless and without protest. Their lips melded so perfectly together and if he were honest, he’d just missed the older man so damn much. It was after a few minutes of this pleasant physical assault before Al came to his senses.

“Draco, we really shouldn’t be doing this...”

“Al, baby… I want you so much... Please.” Draco begged him.

Draco’s voice was husky and warm against his ear and his hand slipping down the front of Al’s trousers made it hard for him to think straight. He pulled Draco close and felt all his hesitation disappear. Al knew at that very moment he wouldn’t put up any further protest, not even when he felt the pull of Disapparition surround his body in a dizzying wave. 

Al felt only a slight shock when he found himself no longer pressed against the cool marble of the school’s hallways. He vaguely recognized that he was inside Draco’s hotel room but by now he didn’t give a damn. He wanted this, wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. The feel of Draco’s hands possessing his body thrilled him. When his tee shirt came slipping over his head, he no longer had the will to resist. The hand upon his cock tightened its grip and Draco’s mouth ascended upon one of his nipples, making him groan with need. He knew he should resist, should tell Draco no but the selfish Slytherin living within him was prevailing. Stubbornly he refused to think with his head and instead he let his heart and cock lead him astray…

They never even made it to the bed… instead they fucked right there next to the doorway, Al’s body pressing into the wall and Draco’s cock buried deep within his arse. It felt so carnal and dreamlike that Al didn’t have a chance to regret it. When Draco released himself hard into his body, the only thing he felt was pleasure. It was hard to deny that when Al could feel his body trembling from the incredible orgasm. Draco then lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed. They fucked again, only this time Draco was much gentler with him. He heard Draco’s voice soft and urgent in his ear, filled with words of love and tenderness. Sudden heartfelt emotions pouring from his lover’s lips filled Al with sudden doubt. He knew he shouldn’t be leading Draco on like this… he shouldn’t be here… he should be home with Lindy. 

He’d waited for Draco to finally fall asleep, then quietly he’d dressed and slipped from the room like the guilty man he’d been, hoping Draco would just leave and he wouldn’t have to deal with his growing confusion any longer!

************

Draco awoke in a state of grogginess, groping for the warm body that should have been next to him. All he felt was the coolness of an empty pillow. Rolling over, he stared at the desolate space beside him and his heart filled with fear. _Oh Merlin please… Not again!_ He lifted his head to peruse the room and saw that Albus’ clothing no longer littered the floor with his own and there was a note pinned to the fire place with a haphazard sticking charm. He got up and without even bothering to cover his bits, he strode forward and pulled the note free. It was Al’s messy scrawl just as he’d suspected and the words tore through his heart like a paper shredder.

 

_Draco,  
I’m sorry for leaving again without so much as a proper goodbye but I had something important to get back to at home. Last night was fun but it never should have happened. I hope you can understand.  
Love A.S._

 

No… this couldn’t be happening! He couldn’t lose him like this, not again! He refused to let Al go this time without so much as a god damn goodbye, or even a simple explanation! It wasn’t fair and Draco wouldn’t let it happen like this again! Quickly, he dressed in the clothes he’d discarded the night before and hurried off to the college campus. He knew he’d get the answers he needed there. No, Albus wouldn’t get away so easily, not this time…

************

Albus was shocked when Draco arrived unannounced through the Floo. He was even more shocked when he pushed him back toward the couch.

“I want an explanation this time, Potter and I’m not leaving here till I damn well get one!”

Draco’s demeanor spoke of his agitation and Al was worried at how this might end. 

“Draco, please…” he said, trying to reason with the man.

“Don’t you ‘Draco, please’ me!” he spat out and Al knew then that it wouldn’t be easy to slide his way out of this one.

“Look just calm to fuck down and then maybe we can talk.” Al persisted.

Finally, Draco seemed to calm down. He sat on the couch beside Al and waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Al began…

“It’s not last night that’s the damn problem.” Draco interrupted, “It was waking up this morning to find an empty bed that hurt.”

“What do you want from me?” Al groused as he stood up and began pacing slightly.

Draco looked up, the anger finally dissipated from his features.

“I just want you to explain to me why you keep on disappearing from my life, Al.”

“I can’t do this.” Al lamented.

“I don’t understand…” Draco began but his words were cut off by a high pitched wail.

Al tried hard to ignore the noise but of course Lindy had other plans. She was never one to be ignored for too long. As another wail rang out across the small flat, Al just shrugged his shoulders.

“What was that?” Draco was now asking.

“What’s what? I didn’t hear a thing.” Albus feigned in his most innocent voice.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear that.”

Another wail resounded, this time twice as loudly and Al could no longer ignore the pitiful pleas. His gaze went automatically toward the darkened hallway which he finally gave up trying to ignore.

“It’s nothing, Draco, just go.”

But instead, the man was following him as he hurried toward the back bedroom. There he found a wailing Adelinda. Her feet and hands were flailing about and her tiny face was red with exertion. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Instinctively he began cooing into her ear.

“SShhh darling… sshhh… daddy’s got you.”

The words escaped without a thought and nervously Al glanced at Draco, frozen within his doorway.

“Daddy…?” he whispered, his voice hoarse and startled.

Al chose not to respond; instead he turned his attention back to his daughter. Draco just stared for a moment before quietly exiting the room. Al made quick work of calming Lindy down. It turned out her wails were only caused by a very wet diaper. He changed the offensive garment and whispered soothing words into her tiny ears. She began to drop off almost immediately.

He looked down at her sleeping form and sighed. She looked so innocent with her fingers curled within the corner of her favorite blanket and the other thumb only half hanging from her tiny mouth.  
With a quiet sigh, Al readied himself to go talk to Draco.

************

Draco waited patiently for Albus to come out of the other room. His head swam with the reality of what he’d just witnessed. Al was a father? Better yet, Draco had spotted the blonde hair and blue grey eyes of the little girl and he thought he had an inkling of how she’d been conceived. It was an overwhelming thought and so he paced while he waited for Al to come out and talk to him. It was maybe ten minutes when Al walked, reluctantly, back into the room. His demeanor spoke of nervousness and fear, making Draco feel quite vindicated after all this time.

Draco was the first to speak as Albus entered the room and sat quietly upon the couch.

“You’re a father. That’s why you left isn’t it?” he said quietly, evenly as he reigned in his anger.

Al just shook his head affirmatively and he seemed at a loss for words as he cowered in Draco’s upset.

“She’s mine, isn’t she?” Draco pressed further and he was again met with a silent admission of guilt from his former boyfriend.

His suspicions now confirmed, Draco was flooded with the questions he wanted to ask but his words were accusation instead.

“How dare you keep her from me, you fucking prick!” he screamed and Al flinched at his hurtful words but Draco didn’t really care at this point. He was just so fucking angry and hurt that he wanted the other man to hurt as well.

Finally, Al seemed to find his words and he was spilling forth a myriad of apologies and explanations but Draco barely heard any of them. He had a daughter and for some reason the man he’d thought he loved had decided to keep her from him. The pain of that discovery left his heart sickened with grief and he knew he had to leave, to get out of there before he did something he’d later regret.

“I thought we had something special, Al; really, I did. Now, I’m just not so sure… in fact, I don’t think I ever even really knew you if you could do something like this to me.”

Al was still trying to apologize and tears were streaking down his face as Draco entered the Floo and left him there alone.

************

When Draco left, Albus was alone to deal with the aftermath of his anger. He sat in the middle of the Living Room, arms curled around his knees, sobbing for all his worth over the way he’d ended up hurting the only man he’d ever loved. It was Lindy’s sobs that finally broke through his sorrow as she awoke again. This time he went to her and performed the diaper changing and feeding she required in a zombie like state. When she was done eating and he’d washed her face and hands, he held her quietly in his arms on the couch, the misery still threatening to suffocate him.

When his mother arrived that afternoon, that’s how she found them. They were two lone figures upon the couch, one oblivious to the shroud of gloom in the air while the other clung desperately to her with sadness looming out his every orifice. Ginny took the baby and placed her in her playpen with some toys. She then silently wrapped her arms around her son and let him sob uncontrollably upon her shoulder like he was six and not nearly nineteen. 

Crying was comforting in a way but it didn’t really help all that much. Draco knew about Lindy now and he was angry as hell at Al, just as he’d always imagined he would be. This was exactly why he’d never wanted Draco to know. When Albus had first found out he was pregnant, he’d been fearful of what Draco would do. He’d known far too well that it could end their relationship… hell; he’d always known that _something_ would come between them because they were never really meant to be, after all. 

Draco was as old as his father with a grown son of his own. Scorpius had always been Al’s very best mate and that made Al privy to exactly how hard raising the boy had been for Draco. As a single parent for more than half of Scorpius’ life, Draco was only now living his own, finally free of the responsibilities and cares of parenthood. That had been the main reason Al had left for America. It wasn’t that he hadn’t loved or trusted Draco; he just hadn’t had the heart to burden him with that sort of accountability again. 

Albus had learned first-hand just how difficult it was to be a single dad. He’d had his Father and Aunt to lean on from time to time but much of the harder stuff he’d had to make a go of on his own. Lindy’s delivery itself had been long and arduous and he’d found himself wondering if he’d done the right thing by leaving. There were times he’d wanted so badly to owl Draco for advice or just to share good news with such as Lindy’s first smile or word (which had been a traitorous poppa instead of dada). He’d wanted Draco with him so badly for the past year and now any fantasy he’d had of that happening was over. Draco had made it pretty clear he hated him and so once again, Al was left all alone…

************

Pansy Parkinson seemed surprised when Draco fell through her Floo the next morning. She and her husband were in the middle of getting the twins readied for a trip to Hyde Park when he arrived. One look at him must have told her how much he needed to talk to her because her plans changed abruptly.

“Nev, darling, can you take the girls and I’ll meet up with you for lunch later?”

Neville, who was busy tying his daughter’s shoe, looked up at his wife and he quickly took in Draco standing by her side. He agreed to go on ahead with the children so Pansy could stay behind with him. Draco was grateful but he still winced inwardly as Pansy bent down to kiss her husband’s lips before turning back to him. Their easy affection only served to spotlight his own hurt and loneliness.

“Let me make you a cup of tea and we’ll talk.” Pansy informed him as she led him to the kitchen.

Draco set about explaining what had happened with Albus while Pansy puttered around the stove and cupboards. Soon she produced a small tray of biscuits and warm tea and the two retired back to the Living Room. By then, Neville and the children had left for the park and Pansy’s attentions were fully on Draco’s plight.

“I can’t believe Al would do this to you” Pansy said as she handed Draco his drink and offered him a lemon shortbread square. 

He just shook his head at her offer and gulped down some of the hot liquid. Pansy took a chocolate biscotti off the tray and nibbled daintily at it as Draco again spoke.

“The worst part is that I truly thought we had something special. How could I have been so foolish? I knew getting involved with someone so young was a mistake but I went through with it just the same.

Why did you let me get myself into this mess?” he whined.

There was a hint of amusement twinkling in Pansy’s eyes as she looked at thoughtfully at him.

“How exactly is this, my fault?” she quipped.

Draco only felt semi guilty for the accusation but he refused to take it back.

“Well, you were one of the few who knew all along and you never tried to stop me! In fact, you practically encouraged it!” Draco insisted like some spoiled child.

Pansy obviously decided not to argue with him but instead she set her tea down and took Draco’s hand tightly in her hand.

“Let’s forget about blame for a moment, what do you plan to do about this?” she prodded softly.

So much went through Draco’s mind; all the times he and Al had made love, all the secrecy surrounding their past relationship, all the hurt he’d felt over Al’s disappearance, and now the news of his daughter’s existence. He felt overwhelmed, his heart swimming with grief and unrequited desire. He wasn’t sure what exactly to believe but the fact still remained that Al had kept his daughter from him. He’d hidden her away for months and he’d even come to Draco’s hotel room with no intention of revealing the truth of her existence. 

“The only thing I can do.” He finally whispered in a near defeated voice.

“What’s that?” Pansy prodded gently.

“That little girl is mine and I have to be a part of her life.” Draco exclaimed with a loud sigh.

Pansy nodded silently but he could see the fear in her eyes.

“I have to file with the Wizarding courts.” He said quietly.

“Draco, honey, are you sure about that?” 

“No… but what choice has he left me?”

With his mind finally made up, Draco got up and exited the Floo leaving a worried Pansy behind. Draco found himself reappearing in the middle of Theodore Nott’s law office, his heart heavy with the burden of what he was about to do.

************

Several days went by before Albus heard from Draco again…

In fact, the tapping of an owl was almost missed by the sound of water being splashed as Lindy played in her bath. He’d just finished up with the tiny infant’s hair when he finally heard it. Picking Lindy up from the water, he wrapped her in a towel before proceeding out to the bedroom where a large snowy white bird was impatiently tapping. The owl perched precariously upon the window’s ledge as he tried unsuccessfully with one hand to release the message attached to its leg.

Al finally gave up and placed a naked Lindy into her playpen, using his wand to magic a toy Quidditch figurine to fly above her head. He turned back to the owl and took the parchment it offered. Without bothering to wait for a reply, it took off into the night sky.

Al broke open the unfamiliar wax seal and unfolded the delicate parchment but his movements stilled as he perused the inside script in shock.

 

_To: Albus Severus Potter  
From: Ministry Family Court  
This is to inform you that you have been scheduled to appear at an informal hearing at our court. You are allowed to bring a legal representative with you. This hearing involves the paternal rights of one Draco Abraxas Malfoy, who has filed a case through the law offices of Theodore Nott, with concern to the minor child Adelinda Harriett Mae Potter.  
The plaintiff has filed a grievance concerning custody, parental supervision, and financial responsibility for the above mentioned minor. A spell will be performed to verify paternity at the time of this hearing so you will be required to bring the minor child with you as well. We appreciate your cooperation in all matters concerning this case. We will see you in exactly 2 weeks of receipt of this parchment.  
Sincerely,  
Alberta Hopkins  
Head Magistrate of Ministry Family Court_

 

Al’s crumpled the paper and threw it angrily across the room. His fingers shook as he dressed Lindy. He was trying hard to contain the hurt that was threatening to overtake him. He laid Lindy down with a bottle he’d Accio’d from the kitchen and then he bent to pick up the crushed parchment. Unfolding it, he fell upon the bed and looked at the words again.

_Damn Malfoy all to hell! What exactly was he trying to prove?_ There was no way Al was going to let him have custody of Lindy, surely he must realize that. Visitation might be an option but Lindy had never spent any time away from their home here in America. As for the paternity test, it was absurd… Draco had shown no doubt as to Lindy’s paternity when he’d found out the news, so why cast doubt now? 

As Al dwelled on the hearing he became angry at his former lover. _How dare the man have the audacity to take him to court?_ If he’d wanted to see his daughter then he just should have asked but no, of course not, Draco Malfoy had to try to strong-arm his way into their lives instead. Well if it was hardball Draco wanted to play then he’d play alright! That’s when Al got up and quickly scratched a message onto a blank bit of parchment. He attached it to his own small tawny brown owl. As he watched the bird fly out the window toward its destination, Al smiled for the first time since receiving the dreaded parchment, because if there was anyone who was a match of wits for Draco Malfoy, it was his Aunt Hermione.

************

Draco instinctively looked up when he heard the footsteps. He’d been quietly sitting and waiting with Theo, his lawyer and close friend. Finally, the person they’d been waiting for had arrived. Albus, fairly casually dressed, strode into the room pushing a small muggle stroller containing their daughter. Following close at his heels was none other than Hermione Weasley-Granger. Draco swallowed hard around his sudden nervousness, Granger was the last person Draco had wanted to see but he wasn’t surprised, she was Al’s aunt after all.

Draco stood, offering his hand to the two new faces. Al ignored him while Hermione took his hand in a perfunctory businesslike greeting. Refusing to be ignored by his former lover, Draco rounded the table toward Al and their daughter.

“Al, can’t we at least try to be civil about this? For our daughter’s sake at least… please.” He implored the other man.

Albus looked up and the hurt in his emerald eyes tore at Draco’s heart. He’d never wanted things to come to this but Al had left him no other choice.

“Fine, I’ll be civil but it’s only for Lindy, not you.” Al said in a hardened tone.

“May I…?” Draco asked timidly, gesturing toward the baby.

Al looked hesitant but finally he picked her up and placed her in his arms.

Draco took the little girl into his arms and smiled down at her. Lindy looked up at him and smiled back. She reached up with a tiny hand and grabbed at Draco’s nose.

“Ah, so you want to play that game do you?” He said his voice full of laughter.

He reached out and kissed the top of her nose and it made Lindy laugh out loud. The sound of her precious little squeal was infectious and Draco found himself laughing right along with her.

“I think she may actually like me!” 

“Of course she does. You’re her father.” Al replied.

Draco looked up at the man and suddenly he regretted filing for custody.

“She’s beautiful, Al. You’ve done an amazing job taking care of her.”

Al didn’t say a word, he just watched as Draco kissed and hugged his daughter.

“I wish things didn’t have to be like this…” Draco mused aloud.

“Then why do they?” Al asked him.

Al’s question surprised him but it also put him on the defensive.

“…Because you gave me no other choice by keeping Lindy away from me!”

“I had my reasons.” Al insisted.

“Well whatever they were, they were stupid ones.”

Draco could feel the pain welling up inside him once again. It was like his mind was swimming in the hurt he’d felt at losing Al and the anger at having missed the first six months of his daughter’s life.

_How could Al stand here and act like his actions were justified?_

“You don’t get it do you?” Al began, “You act like I did this on a whim or something… leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did and I did it for your happiness.”

“Are you crazy? What part of you leaving was supposed to make me happy? I loved you for fuck’s sake! And damn myself all to hell, I still do!”

Draco regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant to let Albus know that he was still in love with him. It was quite obvious that he didn’t return Draco’s feelings so there was no point getting all sappy, it would only lead to further embarrassment.

“I love you too.”

Al’s words were so soft that Draco was almost afraid they weren’t real.

“Did you just say you loved me too?”

“Yes, I’ve always loved you. That’s why I didn’t want to mess up your life by saddling you with another kid to raise.” Al confessed.

“Wait… you left with our daughter because you didn’t think I’d want to raise her with you… Al, that’s completely mental. I was mad about you and when you left, I thought it was because you didn’t want to be shackled to an old man any longer.”

“Oh, Draco, how could you think that?”

“It’s pretty easy, Al. Just look at the way you reacted when I told Scorp and Pans about us. You always seemed like you wanted to keep ‘us’ a secret and then you left… What else was I supposed to think?”

Draco placed Lindy in the carriage before walking away.

************

Al wasn’t exactly sure what he’d been expecting to happen at the hearing. A lot of scenarios had played through his head, (most of which included hexes being thrown) but the heartfelt conversation he and Draco had just shared never crossed his mind.

 _What was he supposed to do now?_ He couldn’t let Hermione keep Adelinda away from him now. Draco had a lot of faults but being a bad father wasn’t one of them. Al was quiet as the mediwizard cast a complicated spell upon the three of them to confirm Lindy’s parentage. Even after it was over, he still didn’t talk and neither did Draco.

The proceedings began with Nott asking for full custody of Lindy with limited supervised visitation for Al. His aunt Hermione immediately protested by claiming that Al hadn’t been deemed an unfit parent so he couldn’t be denied access to the child or something to that affect, Al wasn’t really paying much attention. Instead, he was watching Draco, who in turn seemed to be watching Al.

“Stop…” He found himself saying out loud as the two lawyers bickered over visitation, custody, and Portkey transfers.

Hermione was the first to turn to him. Taking him aside, in a low voice she began questioning him.

“I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to fight over Lindy like this. Just give him what he wants already!” He said in an exasperated voice. 

Al turned to look at Draco who was looking at them with a look that bordered on hopeful.

“Albus, no, I can’t let you do this. I know that little girl means _everything_ to you and I won’t let Malfoy bully you into something you don’t want.”

“I never meant to hurt anyone the way I did. Maybe it’s what I deserve for the way I ran off.”

“Albus, please, just listen to reason. I can get you what you want, I know I can.” Hermione insisted.

“What I want… Nobody can give me. I screwed that up for myself.” He lamented to his aunt.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to be sympathetic.

“When I found out I was pregnant with Lindy, all I wanted was to tell Draco. I wanted us to be a family, to be happy and now look at things. I messed that all up just because I thought we’d be a burden to him. I thought he’d have to start all over and that wasn’t fair for someone at his age. I also thought maybe he might tire of me eventually, so I didn’t even give it a try. Instead, I just ran away but I’m through running, I’ll give him whatever he wants to make up for that.” He said forlornly.

Hermione wasn’t happy as they returned to the table and it was obvious that Nott and his client had heard their conversation. Nott was grinning from ear to ear and as soon as they’d sat down, he began listing his demands, knowing full well that Hermione would have to give into them; that was until Draco stood and pressed a hand at Nott to quiet him. Al watched him closely, curiously.

“I’ve changed my demands.” Was all he said but it was enough to gain everyone’s attention.

“I want Lindy and Al to live with me… I want us to be a family.”

And with those few words, Al’s entire world was about to change forever…

************

 **Epilogue:**

Draco awoke to a ray of morning light pushing its way past the curtains and he yawned. His head was still in that half-asleep, half-awake stage so he was feeling a bit groggy as he stretched himself out. Draco’s body on the other hand was already fully alert, especially below the waist. Maybe it had something to do with his gorgeous husband lying naked mere inches away.

Draco pulled back the sheet covering Al’s well-toned body and took in the beauty that was his cock. His own member gave a twitch at the lovely sight and he licked his lips in anticipation. Careful not to wake the sleeping man, he wedged himself between Al’s thighs and sent a slow purposeful lick up the underside of his prick. He heard a sleepy murmur emerge from Al’s lips just as he began swallowing down his cock. 

The musky scent of Al surrounded Draco as he licked and sucked upon his now awakened husband’s member. He rolled his fingers across Albus’ balls and heard him groan deeply, it was then that he knew Al was close, perhaps just a little too close. Draco immediately pulled his mouth off with a loud protest ringing from Al’s lips. He slid his body upward, hovering just above Al’s body.

“Happy Birthday, baby!” Draco said just before capturing Al’s lips in a forcefully tender kiss. 

Al pressed an eager, greedy tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco felt a hand sliding down his back to stop and grasp at his naked arse. Al pulled him down, their flesh connecting as they pressed their groins together. 

“Mmmm… what a way to wake up!” Al growled into Draco’s ear, his need growing with every thrust against the other’s body.

“Well, I figured I’d give you my present before the little monsters come home from their grandparents. It’s not exactly kid friendly if you know what I mean.” Draco said with a waggle of his eyebrow.

The move was meant to be sexy but ended up making Al laugh.

“So, what exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?” 

“I was thinking I’d let you top this morning.”

Al looked awestruck at Draco; it wasn’t often that his husband offered to be the bottom like that, which was fine because Al was happiest in that role himself. I mean, it wasn’t like Draco treated him like a wife or anything; Draco had been down that road in the past with Scorpius’ mother and after her death, he’d vowed to always stay true to himself. 

It didn’t take Al long to get Draco pushed down upon his back, with a tongue wedged up his arse in a most delightful way. If there was anything Draco did enjoy about bottoming, it was probably Al’s rim jobs. The man definitely knew what he was doing. The rough maneuverings of his tongue at Draco’s opening made his cock grow harder with every skillful swipe. When Albus had had enough of tormenting Draco, he’d pressed two fingers inside of him and Draco had found himself wincing at the ensuing burn those fingers produced.

“Careful…” Draco warned as Al changed pace by adding another finger just a tad too quickly.

Al pulled one finger back while deepening the strokes of the other two. After a few minutes and some uncharacteristic patience on his husband’s part, Draco was urging Al to fuck him. Al slid in and out at a slow but steady pace that Draco was most grateful for. Bottoming wasn’t the most pleasant experience for him but he loved the sight of Al hovering over his body, just as he was now, smile lighting up the room as he concentrated on pleasuring his lover. ..

************

Al was lying sweaty yet sated across the bed when the children finally made their way to the suite he shared with their father. Both men had donned pajama bottoms knowing the rascals would be arriving soon. Lindy was the first to rush in, landing in a heap upon her fathers’ laps. Orion who was always a little more reserved than his big sister came toddling after her.

They were both full of birthday greetings for their daddy, homemade cards and gifts were waved proudly in Albus’ face and he beamed with happiness. Draco lay beside him, feigning sleep, while Lindy gave a litany of information about her Cousin Rose’s new baby and Uncle Charlie’s cool dragon tattoos. He wasn’t paying much attention to her childish prattle, at least not until she began talking about the ‘accident’ that is.

“Orion finally did magic, daddy.” Lindy exclaimed.

Draco and Al both perked up at this news. In the three years since his birth, Orion had yet to show any signs of magical ability and the two had worried he might be a squib. Draco reached out to high five his dark haired son but for some reason the boy seemed less than enthusiastic about the good news.

“What is it, Rye? I thought you’d be happy. This means you’ll get your letter.”

“He thinks he’s in trouble. He doesn’t want to be punished.” Lindy informed them around a tiny giggle.

“Why? What happened?” Al asked out of morbid curiosity. He wondered if he’d be getting an owl from his parents later in the day about repairs to the cottage roof or something equally horrendous.

Magical children were known for their inability to control their magic; it often came out when they were angry or upset. He wondered at the damage Orion might have caused.  
In a fit of laughter, Lindy was all too happy to tattle on her brother.

“He turned Poppie’s hair blue and even Aunt Mione couldn’t seem to fix it back. He has to go to St. Mungo’s for something called a permanent glamour.”

Orion was blushing as the tale was told while Draco seemed overtly amused. Al gave him a condescending look and he immediately tried to regain his composure, stifling the giggles back with a hand covering his mouth.

“Oh come on, Al, you have to admit it is pretty funny… your dad with blue hair.”

Not able to hold the laughter back any longer, Draco let out a gleeful shriek that had them all laughing, even Al in spite of himself.

“But I do think Lindy’s right.” Draco said suddenly in a serious tone, “Orion should be punished…”

The boy’s face fell just as Draco finished his sentence.

“… by the tickle monster that is!” he said, lunging at the boy and attacking both his sides.

Orion’s laughter filled the air and both Albus and Draco could feel the warmth of his magic buzzing against his skin and they couldn’t help but be proud of their son. Albus couldn’t have been happier; he had a job at a prominent Apothecary, a wonderful husband, and two beautiful children. _What more could any twenty-five year old possibly ask for?_


End file.
